


Heirlooms

by brooklynxmagic (orphan_account)



Series: 2017 Holiday Drabble Giveaway [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: After wracking his mind for a Christmas gift for Jace, he stumbles across the perfect thing.





	Heirlooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondiehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blondiehunter).



> Okay, not usually my ship but I did my best. Hopefully, it's good!

With the holidays rapidly approaching, Magnus worried about what to get his lover.  He’d hear the stories of Jace’s childhood, of getting gifts of weapons and books about war and runes.  He was never allowed to have a true childhood, turning into a soldier even younger than most nephilim.  For once, Magnus wanted him to enjoy a holiday, to have it entirely about pleasure and joy and not about the war they were constantly fighting.

But what to get someone who didn’t even understand what the holiday was truly meant to be?  He had a few books and a new leather jacket but he wanted something more personal, something that would be meaningful to Jace.  

He toyed with the idea of a new weapon, or a protection amulet.  But Jace would have his own requirements for a weapon, and his self-sacrificing boyfriend would probably just give the amulet to one of his siblings, so both those ideas were tossed out almost immediately.

Having almost given up and Jace due to arrive in less than an hour, Magnus sighed and decided to get ready.  Makeup, hair, clothes and jewelry, Magnus was just about ready when his eyes fell on something off to the side.  His breath caught as he turned, grinning to himself.  A gift from so long ago that Magnus couldn’t even remember the year, but he knew it was  _ perfect _ .  A snap of his fingers and the item was wrapped in a simple box and placed under the tree to be opened later.

By the time Jace arrived, Magnus had two glasses of wine poured and the perfect gift under the tree.  Far more relaxed than he had been all day, he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.  “Merry Christmas, darling,” he grinned, handing the glass to Jace.  “I trust everything is good with the family?”

“Yeah, they’re going to Idris for the holiday but I’m on duty so I’m all yours unless someone calls.”  Magnus hoped the demons would take the night off as well.  It was so rare that they got any amount of time together.

Having picked up a full dinner, already cooked, the table was already set and waiting for them.  Legs tangling under the table while they ate, Magnus couldn’t remember a nice holiday in this century.  It was relaxing and pleasant, warm and intimate.

“I have something for you,” Magnus said before they even left the table.  Now that he had it, his nerves were starting to build up in his chest.  Magnus  _ needed _ Jace to have this particular present, even if they weren’t to that part of the night.  With a flick of his wrist, the small box appeared on the table next to Jace’s plate. 

Jace looked from the present to Magnus and back again.  “All your presents are in there,” he nodded towards the tree. 

“An we will get to them eventually,” Magnus promised.  “But first, you need to open that one.”  Watching his lover carefully tear into the paper, Magnus explained, “A hundred years ago, I was good friends with a Shadowhunter.  It was the last time I let myself get close to one before you and your siblings came into my life.  But, he gave this to me one day, asking me to hold onto it.  His family had a challenging relationship with the Clave and I don’t know if it was because of that or because he somehow knew I would meet you someday, but whatever it was, it doesn’t matter.  I found it again when I was getting ready this evening and I knew you needed to have it.”

Inside the box was a silver ring and Jace looked from it to Magnus in shock.  Magnus simply smiled and nodded.  “It’s your family ring, from your great, great, great grandfather, Will Herondale.  If you ever want to meet his wife, your great-times-three grandmother, let me know.  She lives in Los Angeles.”

The rest of the presents forgotten, the two of them curled up on the couch where Magnus entertained him for the rest of the night with stories of Will and Jem’s exploits, of Tessa loving them both, and the fact that Jace’s great great great grandmother is a warlock.  

And when Magnus casually mentioned that Jace and Will shared a fear of ducks, the grin on his boyfriend’s face made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a drabble request for my holiday drabble giveaway, [submit it here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfx0Tb2LpWGkDVd00IyP3J_DkwaptGQVXNFf4LPLDrT7qOMTw/viewform?usp=sf_link#responses). Any fandom I am familiar with is fair game so feel free to submit whatever interests you.
> 
> Twenty four days of holiday ships! What could be better?


End file.
